This invention relates generally to a system and method for producing metallic iron by thermally reducing a metal oxide in a moving hearth furnace.
Metallic iron has been produced by reducing iron oxide such as iron ores, iron pellets and other iron sources. Various such methods have been proposed so far for directly producing metallic iron from iron ores or iron oxide pellets by using reducing agents such as coal or other carbonaceous material.
These processes have been carried out in rotary hearth and linear hearth furnaces. An example of such a rotary hearth furnace is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,443,931. An example of such a linear hearth furnace is described in US 2005/229748. Both the rotary hearth furnace and the linear hearth furnace involve making mixtures of carbonaceous material with iron ore or other iron oxide fines into balls, briquettes or other compacts, and heating them on a moving hearth furnace to reduce the iron oxide to metallic iron nuggets and slag.
A limitation of these furnaces, and the methods of operating these furnaces, in the past has been their energy efficiency. The iron oxide bearing material and associated carbonaceous material generally had to be heated in the furnace to about 2500° F. (1370° C.), or higher, to reduce the iron oxide and produce metallic iron material. The furnace generally required natural gas or coal to be burned to produce the heat necessary to heat the iron oxide bearing material and associated carbonaceous material to the high temperatures to reduce the iron oxide and produce a metallic iron material. Furthermore, the reduction process involved production of volatiles in the furnace that had to removed from the furnace and secondarily combusted to avoid an environmental hazard, which added to the energy needs to perform the iron reduction. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 6,390,810. What has been needed is a furnace that reduces the energy consumption needed to reduce the iron oxide bearing material such that a large part, if not all, of the energy to heat the iron oxide bearing material to the temperature necessary to cause the iron oxide to be reduced to metallic iron and slag comes from combusting volatiles directly in the furnace itself and otherwise using heat generated in one part of the furnace in another part of the furnace.